LOK - Drabbles
by MtezPS
Summary: Cap. 1: "Mi hija podrá tener mi tono de piel y el cabello oscuro... pero esos enormes y hermosos ojos azules junto a esa personalidad tan impulsiva, definitivamente lo heredó de su madre..." Ya sé, pésimo summary... Sólo pasen y lean ;)


**Words: **701

**Rated:** K

**Disclaimer: **Esta es una obra de FanFiction usando personajes del mundo Avatar, que son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

**Bender**

'

— ¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?! — gritó Korra al observar con pánico todo el lugar. Muebles fuera de su sitio, varias cosas tiradas en el suelo por doquier, las paredes chamuscadas... Eso sólo podía significar lo peor. Así que con desesperación, arrojó su bolsa al sofá y, colocando sus brazos en posición defensiva, corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina y luego hasta el baño para revisar dónde estaban los niños.

Yo reaccioné de una manera más calmada y me dirigí por el pasillo que nos guía hacia nuestra habitación. Ya tenía una pequeña idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo... Cuando apenas éstos me vieron entrar, inmediatamente dejaron sus juguetes y huyeron para ocultarse debajo de la cama.

— ¿Qué sucede? — les pregunté, pero ninguno me respondió — Sé que están ahí... ¡Oh, vamos! Salgan, no les haré daño — pedí con un tono de voz suave, para que me tuvieran más confianza

— ¿Seguro? — escuché una voz tímida

— Sí, ¿porqué lo haría?

— Pueees... — ambos niños salieron despacio de su escondite — creímos que estarías molesto

— ¿Molesto? ¿Y porq- ¡Oh! ¡¿Ustedes causaron todo ese caos?! — sospeché

— ¿Eso es cierto? Pe-pero ¿¡cómo?! — exclamó Korra, finalmente llegando hasta nosotros — ¡Niños! ¡Pensé que estaban en peligro! ¡Creí que alguien vino y se los habían llevado muy lejos de mi! — dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin recuperarse de la conmoción — Aaay ¡No vuelvan a hacerme ésto! ¡Casi me da un infarto! — gruñó mientras los reunía en un fuerte abrazo

— ¡Les juro que no fue a propósito! — respondió la más pequeña

— ¿Que? ¿Estás loca? ¡Pero si casi me matas! — el niño se acercó a mi y me tomó de la mano — Vengan, les mostraré — nos condujo con prisa hacia la sala — Todo lo hizo mi prima. Yo no tuve nada que ver en ésto ¡Sólo trataba de defenderme! — dijo dramáticamente mientras alzaba ambos brazos

— ¡No seas mentiroso! ¡No habría pasado nada si tú no me hubieras provocado!

— ¡Hey! — les interrumpí — No se exalten... ¿Pueden explicarse mejor? No estoy entendiendo nada

— Yo... emmm... — dijo insegura mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos — Ésta mañana descubrí que también puedo controlar el fuego — bajó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, como esperando a que la regañemos

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Korra y yo gritamos al unísono, muy sorprendidos

— Vaya... ¡Esas son muy buenas noticias! — admití entusiasmado luego de procesar la información

— ¿Y p-porqué fue que...? — Korra seguía sin entender

— Él me retó cuando lo supo. Me dijo que yo no podría crear grandes llamaradas como las de ustedes. ¡Y obvio no me iba a dejar vencer! — dijo cruzando los brazos

— ¡Pero no tenía idea de que podría llegar a ser tan poderosa en su primer día! ¡O sea, yo tuve que entrenar muy duro para poder levantar una diminuta roca! — intervino su primo

— Y por eso es que me atacó. Estaba celoso

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo sólo me protegía porque casi me quemas!

— Y después empezó a tirar todas las cosas...

— ¡Para evitar que sigas persiguiéndome!

— Bueno, chicos ya cálmense... Hija, estoy muy orgulloso de que seas maestra fuego — dije acariciándole la cabeza y ella sonrió — Sí, aunque eso le moleste a tu mamá — y dejé escapar una risita por ver la expresión que tenía mi esposa en el rostro — Pero también debes de aprender que con eso no se juega. Pudo haber pasado algo peor y nosotros no estábamos aquí para auxiliarlos, ¿entiendes?

— Y tú... ¡Sólo mírate! — Korra se dirigió a nuestro sobrino — ¡Asami se desmayará al ver como quedó tu cabello! — dijo examinando uno de sus mechones que lucían quemados y luego suspiró — Escucha, jamás vuelvas a hacer que tu prima esté en riesgo. Debes protegerla, ambos deben hacerlo.

— Está bien — el ojiverde aceptó encogiéndose de hombros y luego se dirigió a su prima — Oye, perdóname por haberte presionado a hacer algo que no querías

— Disculpas aceptadas — respondió ésta felizmente estrechando su mano. Observé divertido la escena

— Ahora, dense un baño y vayan a jugar mientras preparo la cena — Ordené y luego le di un beso a Korra en la mejilla.

Mi hija podrá tener mi tono de piel, el cabello oscuro y ser de mi elemento... pero esos enormes y hermosos ojos azules junto a esa personalidad tan impulsiva, definitivamente lo heredó de su madre...

'

* * *

**N/A:** Uyyy espero que no haya quedado tan confuso :s  
Se supone que el FanFic trata del día en el que Mako & Korra descubrieran que su hija es maestra fuego! :)

Sí, elegí ese elemento porque noté que en ambas series no hay mujeres que sean maestras fuego, además de Azula. Y Korra no cuenta, pues porque ella es el Avatar.  
Perdónenme por no ponerle nombres a los niños, no se me ocurrió ninguno y además soy muy mala creando personajes :c Y por sus edades, ni me pregunten... lo dejo todo a su imaginación XD

ATENCIÓN: Cada vez que tenga una idea a la que sé que no le podré sacar mucho "jugo" como para subir una nueva historia, la estaré publicando aquí. Leí que los _Drabbles_ suelen tener como mínimo 500 palabras y un máximo de 1000... pero no les prometo que respetaré mucho esa regla ñ_ñ

Espero que les haya gustado! *-*

De ante mano, les agradezco por leer! Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo para seguir escribiendo! ;D  
HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


End file.
